


Idolish Deconstruction

by Yunael



Series: One Shots [3]
Category: Blend S (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunael/pseuds/Yunael
Summary: « Je ne te pensais pas de ce bord-là, lâcha soudainement Dino, en attrapant l’assiette humide que lui tendait son collègue.- Hein ? »





	Idolish Deconstruction

« Je ne te pensais pas de ce bord-là, lâcha soudainement Dino, en attrapant l’assiette humide que lui tendait son collègue.

\- Hein ? »

 

Akizuki posa un regard empli de confusion sur le blond, en se mettant à frotter le prochain plat. Une nouvelle journée venait de s’achever au sein de l’établissement Stile. Tout le monde était parti, à l’exception des deux propriétaires de celui-ci, et d’une des jeunes serveuses, qui attendait patiemment que l’un d’eux, Akizuki Kouyou, ne finisse son travail, afin de rentrer en sa compagnie. Elle parvenait à entendre quelques bribes de conversations s’élevant de la cuisine, là où les deux garçons se trouvaient, occupés à terminer la vaisselle. Cela ne prenait en général pas vraiment longtemps, alors elle pouvait se permettre de patienter.

 

« Bah, je ne pensais pas qu’un garçon pourrait t’intéresser un jour. », continua le blond, tout en poursuivant machinalement les gestes requis.

 

L’autre s’arrêta, cependant. Il leva un sourcil, visiblement perplexe, et se tourna vers son collègue, le regardant comme si celui-ci venait de lui parler dans une langue étrangère.

 

« C’est pas le cas. J’ai toujours été attiré par les filles, et ça ne changera pas.

\- Arrête voir, je vous ai vu, Hideri et toi.

\- Et ? »

 

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Dino de s’arrêter, afin de faire face à Akizuki. Les deux semblaient ne pas comprendre où voulait en venir l’autre. Une atmosphère quelque peu tendue et perturbée s’échappait de la cuisine. La jeune serveuse ne put s’empêcher de retenir son souffle, face à cette conversation la concernant, se déroulant à seulement quelques pas d’elle.

 

« Bah c’est un garçon. », s’exclama Dino, comme s’il s’agissait de la chose la plus logique au monde.

 

A ces mots, Akizuki serra les poings, et plissa les yeux. Seigneur, qu’il pouvait détester que l’on dise cela de la personne qu’il aimait. Calmement, il posa l’assiette qu’il tenait sur le rebord de l’évier, ne gardant avec lui que l’éponge serrée entre ses doigts, dégoulinante d’eau savonneuse.

 

« Il va falloir que tu arrêtes de penser ça, Dino.

\- C’est le cas, non ? Ce n’est pas parce qu’Hideri s’habille en fille que c’en est une.

\- Dino… » soupira Akizuki.

 

Un petit pincement au cœur se fit ressentir, dans la poitrine d’Hideri. Cette dernière porta une main contre celle-ci, agrippant le haut de sa robe par la même occasion. Elle aurait voulu ne pas être là. Elle n’aimait pas entendre ce genre de conversation, surtout lorsqu’elle se trouvait dans les parages. Elle ne détestait pas Dino pour penser une chose pareille : elle était bien trop gentille pour cela, et se doutait que cela ne résultait que d’une pure ignorance. Mais le voir insister autant là-dessus la blessait profondément, et lui donnait souvent envie de se blottir contre ses amies du café, afin d’oublier ces mots, aussi tranchants que des poignards, attaquant son être sans relâche. Elle en venait parfois à se demandait si mieux valait ne pas abandonner. Mais, toujours, sa joie de vivre reprenait le pas sur ces pensées destructrices, notamment grâce à ses amis, mais aussi à Akizuki, qui lui avait avoué ses sentiments une semaine plus tôt.

En cuisine, ce dernier venait de poser sa main libre contre l’épaule de son collègue. Il le fixait d’un air sévère, lui faisant clairement comprendre son erreur, par celui-ci.

 

« Il faut que tu arrêtes de te voiler la face. Elle a déclaré être une fille sur son CV. Elle se rend aux toilettes des filles. Elle parle d’elle au féminin. Et elle cache sa poitrine lorsqu’elle se change. Dino, c’est une fille. Une fille transgenre. Hideri n’est pas, ne sera jamais, et n’a jamais été un garçon. Même les autres s’en sont rendues compte.

\- Transgenre ? s’enquit Dino, l’air interrogateur.

\- Elle n’a pas été assignée fille à la naissance. Mais c’est ce qu’elle est. Les organes génitaux ne font pas le genre, Dino.

\- Je… Je ne savais pas que… Je… »

 

La respiration saccadée, la serveuse attendait la réponse de l’Italien. S’il pouvait accepter cela, grâce à Akizuki qui avait parlé pour elle, elle lui en serait tellement, tellement reconnaissante. Une part d’elle craignait le regard que pourrait avoir Dino sur elle, en sachant cela. Mais l’autre, pleine d’espoir, espérait vraiment qu’il comprendrait, qu’il cesserait alors de lui rappeler son assignation de naissance. Y pouvait-elle quelque chose, si les médecins s’étaient trompés, ce jour-là ?

Elle entendit son amoureux pousser un soupir, et lâcher un « Laisse tomber ». Puis, alors qu’il lui semblait qu’il commençait à se diriger vers la sortie de la pièce, les bruits de pas s’arrêtèrent, avant de reprendre.

En vérité, Dino venait d’attraper le poignet de son collègue. Il le devança, et sortit, afin d’aller se présenter face à une Hideri confuse, et visiblement en pleine appréhension. Le blond prit alors une profonde inspiration, et s’abaissa, encore et encore, jusqu’à se retrouver à genoux. Il plaça alors ses deux mains contre le carrelage, et baissa la tête face à la jeune fille, qui se contentait de le regarder faire, un peu surprise.

 

« Hideri, je suis désolé si j’ai pu t’offenser. Ce n’était pas mon intention. Je ne connaissais pas tout cela, alors j’ai fait des erreurs. Pardonne-moi. »

 

Des larmes montèrent aux yeux de la fille aux cheveux d’argent, qui lança un regard au barman s’étant adossé à la porte de la cuisine, son amoureux, qui observait la scène l’air des plus stupéfaits. Ces deux-là ne s’attendaient vraiment pas à une telle réaction de la part de l’Italien. Les lèvres d’Hideri s’étirèrent, afin de former un magnifique et sincère sourire. Elle hocha la tête, les joues rougies, et se pencha légèrement en avant afin de poser une délicate main sur le crâne de l’homme devant elle.

 

« Tu es tout excusé, Dino ! », s’exclama-t-elle.

 

L’intéressé releva la tête, lui-même souriant à cette déclaration. Il se releva alors, et posa à son tour une main sur le crâne de la demoiselle, prenant attention à ne pas écraser le petit nœud noir s’y logeant.

Venir travailler au café s’annonçait beaucoup plus libérateur et amusant que cela ne l’était déjà, maintenant. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir désormais accorder sa confiance au propriétaire principal de l’établissement.

Se levant de la chaise sur laquelle elle s’était assise, elle se dirigea alors vers Akizuki, qu’elle s’empressa de prendre dans ses bras. Sans lui, elle n’aurait jamais eu la force d’en parler d’elle-même à Dino, et la situation serait probablement restée ainsi encore un long moment.

Elle leva alors son regard d’un pur bleu azuré vers son compagnon, et se mit sur la pointe des pieds afin de déposer un doux baiser sur sa joue ; un baiser chargé d’amour et de reconnaissance.


End file.
